


clear the air

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Ueda used to mention how he liked to stuff things in his mouth until he couldn’t breathe.





	clear the air

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

“Have I ever told you,” Ueda says to Nakamaru one night, “that I trust you the most of anyone?”

Nakamaru smiles and takes a sip of his beer. “I don’t think you have. I’m glad, though.”

It’s different than confessing love or declaring a best friendship, Nakamaru knows. It’s so much more than that, coming from this man whom he’s known and worked closely with for over a decade now. Ueda doesn’t take these kinds of admissions lightly, which fills Nakamaru with pride that he can be this person in Ueda’s life.

“I want you to do something for me,” Ueda continues, his voice smooth and deep and Nakamaru feels a little like he’s under a trance. “I don’t know if you will, but I won’t know until I ask.”

Nakamaru blinks as Ueda scoots closer to him on the couch. They’re at Nakamaru’s place, enjoying the calm before the storm of KAT-TUN’s new album and subsequent tour, and Nakamaru feels marginally more comfortable being on his own turf. He turns to look at Ueda, sees the hope in his eyes, and swallows hard. “What is it?”

Briefly Ueda looks down, licking his lips before returning his eyes to Nakamaru’s. He looks so confident and vulnerable at the same time, and it occurs to Nakamaru that whatever this is, it’s important to him. He wouldn’t be doubting Nakamaru’s compliance if it wasn’t.

“I want you to choke me,” Ueda says bluntly, and Nakamaru’s heart stops. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve done it to myself before and I really like how it feels. I think it would be even better if someone else did it, and you’re the only one I would even consider.”

“Tatsuya,” Nakamaru replies, his voice barely a whisper. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“I want you to say you will,” Ueda tells him, reaching for his hand. “You have it in you to do it, Yuichi, I know you do.”

Nakamaru watches his own hand as Ueda lifts it to his throat, feeling the Adam’s apple bopping under his fingertips. “I don’t think I can -”

“You can,” Ueda assures him. “Please, Yuu.”

“I…” Nakamaru starts, his throat going try as his mind is scarily blank. “How would I even do it?”

Now his heart is pounding in his ears as Ueda places their thumbs right on his windpipe. Curious, Nakamaru applies a small amount of pressure, his eyes widening at the involuntary jerk of Ueda’s body. He immediately releases his neck and Ueda’s eyes flutter open under Nakamaru’s incredulous stare, his thick lips curving up into a smile as he gives Nakamaru a doting look.

“That’s perfect,” Ueda says, his voice a bit gravelly. “Don’t you like how that feels? All of that power. The power to control my _life_.”

“Tatsuya,” Nakamaru says again as Ueda’s fingers drift down his arm. “What do you want from me?”

“Anything you’re willing to give me,” Ueda answers, and Nakamaru would gasp at the feeling of Ueda’s lips on his if he hadn’t been the one to actively do it. Once it happens, he knows this is what he wants, his grip on Ueda’s neck turning gentle as his other hand slides up into Ueda’s short hair.

He kisses Ueda slowly, urging those thick lips open with his own and flicking his tongue between them. Ueda responds immediately, looping his arms around Nakamaru’s back and Nakamaru smiles into their kiss, feeling warm from the intimacy. He hasn’t actually thought about doing this with Ueda before now, but now he feels like he’s wanted to do it forever.

It’s Ueda who lowers them to the couch, leaning back and pulling Nakamaru down with him, his legs spreading to accept Nakamaru between them. He groans into Nakamaru’s mouth when their bodies make contact, and Nakamaru gasps at how hard Ueda is as he quickly grows to match him. Ueda’s fingers tighten around Nakamaru’s wrist, reminding him of the task at hand, and the gesture has Nakamaru grinding down against him.

Maybe he does like the power, just a little bit.

Ueda doesn’t have to prompt him again; Nakamaru finds the spot Ueda had directed him to earlier and uses just as much force as before, dragging his lips down Ueda’s jaw while Ueda gags softly. “Is this okay?”

Nodding, Ueda slides his hands down to Nakamaru’s ass and _squeezes_. “If I can still talk,” he wheezes, “you’re not doing it hard enough.”

Nakamaru lets out a groan as he rolls his hips, rubbing against the firm mass in Ueda’s pants that rocks right back up against him, the friction increased by the harsh material. He hears Ueda start to moan and tightens his hand, cutting off Ueda’s air with a flick of his wrist and growing even more aroused as Ueda clutches onto him. Nails digging into his back, body snapping uncontrollably, and Nakamaru knows exactly when he comes, his erection twitching against Nakamaru’s as it pulses.

He doesn’t expect to follow right behind, his own orgasm surprising him as he cries out and lets go. When he comes to, he’s still holding onto Ueda’s neck and Ueda’s not moving.

“Tatsuya,” Nakamaru gasps, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking, terrified that he went too far. “Tatsuya!”

He doesn’t let go even when Ueda weakly reaches for his arms, lifting his eyes halfway and offering a small smile. “Thank you,” he croaks out. “That was amazing.”

“You are insane,” Nakamaru tells him affectionately, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m never doing that again.”

“Are you sure?” Ueda asks, getting his voice back as he rubs at his throat. “You seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.”

“I… that is…” Nakamaru stammers out, giving up when Ueda rubs their noses together. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“I knew you had it in you,” Ueda whispers. “Now you should take care of me and run us a bath.”

“Anything,” Nakamaru says, and he means it. Maybe Ueda will indulge his role-playing fantasy in return.


End file.
